Twisted Tale
by HaruhiOrijima
Summary: What happens when Izaya Orihara meets Yuno Gasai?
1. Chapter 1

Hi this is my first story ever please don't judge me to harshly .

* * *

"IZAAAAAAAAYAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

The angered blond roared throwing a vending machine at said man; gracefully the smaller of the two dodged the machine with ease.

"Oh Shizu-chan, when will you learn it's not polite to throw things ne~" Izaya teased making the blond angrier

"Shut up you bastard, how many times have I told you to stay out of Ikeburkuro?!"

By now the people had scattered away making sure not to get involved in one of Izaya and Shizuo's famous fights, both men were knew quite well known in the area.

Shizuo Heiwajima was known to be the strongest man in Ikeburkuro if not the world and Izaya was known for well lots of things, he was an informant, if there was any information you needed he could get it; for a price.

Alas having such a job will cause you to have many foes but Izaya didn't mind. After all he loved all humans or so he claims.

"Since when have I ever listened to you" Izaya mocked pulling out his switchblade.

Shizuo scowled and reached for the closets object nearby, which happened to be a street sign and threw it in Izaya's direction.

Smirking the informant dodged the flying object and ran off with Shizuo hot on his heels.

Many things were destroyed during their squabbles but the city was use to it by now, Why both men were not arrested no one will ever know, perhaps it is because they are fear by almost everyone.

Eventually Izaya had escaped Ikebukuro in one piece and headed back to his office in Shinjuku where he was greeted by his _lovely _secretary.

"About time" she muttered while finishing her paperwork

"Ah Namie it's so good to see you too~" he said in his usually mannerism. In response she rolled her eyes and placed her papers in a folder before standing up to leave.

"Whatever" was all she said as she made her way out the door.

Izaya was alone now, the insane man grinned to himself as he made his way to his favorite spinning chair. Quickly he took his seat and began to spin in circles, laughing madly.

It was not long after Izaya had started spinning he heard a knock on his door, could it be that Namie had forgotten something? No she would not have knock.

"Hmmm I wonder who that could be?" he said amused as he turned on his computer monitor. Being the sneaky kind of guy he was Izaya had many small camera's hidden everywhere in his building and so on.

"Oh and what do we have here?" he chuckled looking at his computer screen, outside his door stood a young girl with rosette hair pulled back into two pony tails. By the looks of her uniform she was high schooler.

_Now what could a high school want with me?_ Thought the infamous informant as he lazily got up from his chair and made his way over to the door. The man dealt with many shady people and once in awhile a few high schooler's.

Carefully he unlocked the door and opened it, the girl may seem normal but being in his line of work he knew that appearances should not be trusted.

"Hello there~" Izaya said in his cheery tone at the young girl who stood before him, she didn't reply at first instead she stared at him intently. Her magenta eyes met his crimson ones.

"Izaya…" she said stepping forward

Izaya raised an eyebrow at the unknown girl's sudden movement but still managed to keep his trademark smirk. He waited a few seconds to see what the girl would do.

Suddenly the rosette girl wrapped her arms around Izaya neck and kissed him.

Izaya jolted at the contact and tried to pry the girl's arms off of him, but she had a death grip on him. The unknown girl continued to kiss the informant full on the lips; he refused to open his mouth so she could not deepen the kiss.

Finally he was able to push his assaulter away and watched her fall to the ground, what was wrong with this crazed teen?!

Furiously he rubbed the saliva off with the back of his hand while eyeing the girl curiously, no one had ever kissed him before so the informant wasn't sure what to think, could this be a prank or sorts? Or was this human off her rocker?

Slowly she stood up and smiled in a childish manner, but something was off about that smile it seemed a little too happy for Izaya's liking.

"Don't you remember me? I'm Yuno, we talked about disappearing together but then when we met on the rooftop and I c-couldn't do it…" she trailed off with a slight blush dusting her cheeks.

Ah yes Yuno Gasai, one of the many girls he had tricked into trying to kill themselves, in the end she was like the rest of them, she just couldn't do it. In other words to Izaya she was just a mere pawn for him to do with her as he pleased.

But what was with this sudden affection?

"Of course I remember you Yuno-chan, but I must ask why did you kiss me?" he said teasingly

"…I…love you" Yuno said with both her hands cradling her head with a creepy smile plastered on her face.

Izaya didn't seem fazed in the least, in response to her confession he smirked and replied

"Ah Yuno my dear, you see….I love all humans!" he said flailing his arms about, Yuno stared at him as she held onto every word that fell from his lips.

"But just not you personally" he stopped and placed his hands in his jean pockets.

The girl was quite now, she lowered her head.

"Now if that's all you have to say then…"

"It's him isn't it?" Yuno said interrupting Izaya

What did she mean by that? For once Izaya could not easily read this girl like he could all of his other precious humans.

"…Shizuo Heiwajima…" she muttered and without another word she walked out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Days passed by since the informant's encounter with the strange girl, nothing had been going on in the dollars chat room lately.

No Saika attacks either.

_Maybe I'll go play with Shizu-chan today!_

As soon as the thought entered his mind he went and grabbed his coat and was off to Ikeburkuro

…

Something was wrong, very wrong. Izaya had been wondering around the enormous city for hours now and still no sign of the blond debt collector.

What was going on? Was Shizuo sick? No monsters don't get sick. Finally giving up he decided to head back to Shinjuku, maybe Shizuo was out of town visiting his brother. Izaya didn't really care.

Once back at his office he notice something off….he was positive he locked his door! Carefully he pulled out his switch blade and opened the door.

What was inside could not prepare Izaya or anyone for that matter what he saw next. Izaya's eyes Widen. Blood. There was blood stain on his carpet with a body laying face down and not just any body. It was the body of his rival, Shizuo Heiwajima.

As soon as the smell of blood hit Izaya covered his mouth in disgust trying not to lose his lunch. This wasn't possible, who could take down such a brute. As if all of his questions were about to be answered he heard a giggle and looked over at his desk.

"I've been waiting for you" Yuno said launching herself from the chair. No was not possible…she couldn't…could she?

She had blood splattered across her face and running down her clothes not to mention she was carrying a samurai looking sword with her.

"Now that he is out of the picture we can finally be happy together" said the girl as she started to make her way to Izaya.

To be honest Izaya wasn't sure if he should be impressed or scared, no wait he considered himself a god among people, and this girl was no different.

Yuno then slowly wrapped her arms around Izaya's torso, he would not look at her though, he was still in shock seeing his arch rival's corpse on his floor. He had huge slashes all over his body and stab wounds that looked fresh.

Could this petite girl really have murder the monster of Ikebukuro?

"I will be your one and only… right Izaya?" said Yuno as she snuggled her face in his chest. Quickly Izaya pushed the girl away slamming her into the wall. If this girl really did kill Shizuo then it was best that Izaya be on guard. Tears soon started to fill the rosette's eyes.

"Why?" she asked sniffling

Izaya, for once, was speechless. What should he do in this situation, shouldn't he be happy? But no there was a strange pain deep inside his chest, did he…did he feel bad for Shizuo's death? No that was impossible he hated the beast!

"Yuno-chan…how did you-"he stopped and when he noticed a certain gleam in the girl's eyes. Yesterdays her eyes were a soft pink color but today they had a red glint in then. Saika.

Izaya refused to believe it, how on earth did this girl manage to get her hands on such a weapon?! Certainly she was no ordinary human; he had under estimated her abilities.

"…If I slash you with this you will be mine forever right?" Yuno said smiling her creepy smile. In one split second she had drawn out her blade and made a mad dash for the informant.

Quick on his feet Izaya had pulled out his switch blade and clashed with hers, both refusing to let up.

"Oh Yuno-chan is so fun!" Izaya said laughing as he was able to make Yuno lose her concentration for a bit, he took the opportunity and did a slight back flip away from the teen.

"But unfortunate for you I belong to all humans, I love them, I love them all!" He said laughing hysterically. Yuno was not amused.

"But Izaya I love you more than any other human possible could, if you chose me I promise to love you forever" now Yuno was becoming more frantic, she started swinging her sword at him, her swings missing him each time as he dodged beautifully.

Without warning Yuno swung sakia at Izaya's hand, causing his switch blade to fall to the ground with a light thud. Izaya still kept his composure even though his only weapon was out of reach now.

"Ah Yuno-chan's so mean to me" he teased

The crazed girl didn't waste no time jumping on Izaya causing them both to fall to the floor. Stunned the informant laid there pinned under the psychotic girl, happily she kissed his forehead.

"Together…forever…" was the last words spoken out of the rosette's mouth as she made a cut on Izaya's chest.

Weeks had pasted before anyone had found the debt collector's corpse in Izaya's office. Friends and family mourned his death. Kasuka, Shizuo's younger brother, went into a deep depression and started doing drugs to help numb the pain eventually causing his acting career to plummet. Eventually his girlfriend Ruri was able to talk him into going to rehab.

For awhile a man hunter for the infamous informant was on. Cops were scatted all throughout Japan. Days, weeks, months had past and still no sign of Izaya Orihara. Police gave up thinking that he had fled Japan by now. Still to this day nobody knows what happened to him…except for a certain rosette.

* * *

Ahhh it's done! I hoped you enjoyed it ^_^ I'm still new around here and I'm sure I made a few grammar mistakes and what not but over all it was fun writing this :D I'm pretty sure some character's were OC but that's ok, practice makes perfect!


End file.
